


#59 - Money

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [59]
Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: money, Badou.  No beta.





	#59 - Money

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: money, Badou. No beta.

At first, the jerk wasn't going to pay Badou what the pictures were worth. It took ten minutes of threats of taking his business elsewhere plus sucking up to get eighty percent of what he'd asked.

Heine kept his mouth shut until the asshole closed the door behind Badou. "Don't know why you take his crap," he grumbled. "You can get free food from Kiri or Granny Liza or the Bishop. It's not like you care what you wear."

"Shut up," said Badou. He liked having money. Money was choices and not having to depend on favors. Money was freedom.


End file.
